


Sweet Peach

by lindsayrae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Idiots in Love, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, god that was terrible im so sorry, kind of?? i mean it involves louis' crack, more tolerating it than allowing it but. same thing, thats it thats the fic its just harry being dumb and louis allowing it bc he loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsayrae/pseuds/lindsayrae
Summary: Harry has an amazing idea. Louis hates it. Harry tries to change his mind with the help of a peach and a razor.(aka I went to random sentence generator and wrote a silly domestic boyfriends fic with what I got)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Sweet Peach

**Author's Note:**

> my second official fic! it seems i'm apparently incapable of writing anything longer than 1k words
> 
> i got the idea from going to random sentence generator ( https://randomwordgenerator.com/sentence.php ) where i got the sentence "He shaved the peach to prove a point." which i thought sounded exactly like something harry would do
> 
> i hope you enjoy and please leave kudos and/or comments if you'd like!!

He shaved the peach to prove a point. Louis didn’t know how he thought this was going to help his case, but he watched on as his boyfriend carefully shaved a peach in their bathroom. He wasn’t very interested, mainly staying there as a safety precaution since Harry and shaving didn’t always mix well. That’s kind of how they got in this situation in the first place. Harry was partaking in his favorite hobby, worshipping Louis’ ass, when he said it.

“You should shave your bum, Lou,” he said, as if it was the most casual thing in the world. He thought it was, but Louis obviously felt different if the way he tensed up and shrieked out a “WHAT?!” was anything to go by. 

“Don’t get me wrong, your ass is perfect. But I bet it’d feel lovely all nice and smooth. Like a pillow. My favorite pillow. Don’t you want to be my favorite pillow?” Harry rambled, head resting on one of Louis’ bum cheeks, thinking he was making perfect sense. 

“Harry, I’m not a girl. I’m not shaving anything other than my face, what the fuck?” Louis argued, pushing Harry away from his ass. Harry looked up at him bewildered. “Lou, shaving your ass doesn’t make you a girl, or like, feminine. It just makes you a guy with a smooth arse. A lovely beautiful, perfect, round, smooth arse.” He could tell Louis didn’t believe him based on the scoff he gave at his statement. 

“You know what? I’m gonna prove it to you. Wait here,” Harry said, starting to walk out of their bedroom. “HARRY STYLES YOU BETTER NOT WALK BACK IN HERE WITH A SHAVED ARSE!” he heard his boyfriend yell after him, despite the fact that he would’ve gone in their en suite if he were going to shave. Obviously. Shaking his head and laughing at his boyfriend’s dramatics, he went to the kitchen and took a peach from the fridge. Not just any peach of course, it had to be the most perfect one he could find. He couldn’t compare Louis’ ass to a mediocre peach, especially not when he was already on thin ice with his boyfriend.

Walking back into their bedroom, Harry sees Louis sitting on the edge of their bed with his arms crossed. “Care to explain yourself, Harold?” he asks with an eyebrow raised after seeing the peach in his boyfriend’s hand and the smug smile on his face. “Follow me to the bathroom, Lou,” Harry said, knowing he would follow even if he was annoyed. Louis’ curiosity would always get the best of him in the end. When he heard a huff and some footsteps behind him, he knew he was right.

Once they were both in the bathroom, Louis sitting on the sink and Harry standing in front of him, Harry began his demonstration. Holding a razor to the peach, Harry looked Louis in the eyes. “Lou, do you see this peach?” he asked. “Of course I see the fucking peach Harry, you’re holding it in my face,” he replied, impatient and still a little mad at his boyfriend. “Good, now watch this,” he said as he began shaving the peach. Louis was starting to think his boyfriend was a lunatic as he watched him painstakingly shave every centimeter of the peach, making sure not to leave a single cut in the skin. Once he was done he held it up with a proud smile on his face. “There! Do you see it now?” Harry asked, looking at his boyfriend expectantly. 

“See what? It’s the exact same peach. You just shaved it like an idiot,” Louis replied, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. He really didn’t understand the curly boy sometimes. 

“THAT’S THE POINT LOU! Even though it’s shaved it’s still the same exact peach. It’s not a more feminine peach than it was before, and it still has all the same properties. It’s just smoother!” Harry went on excitedly, looking at his boyfriend like he was sharing a scientific breakthrough with him.

Louis was silent for a moment and then looked Harry directly in the eyes. “Harry...did you spend 5 minutes shaving a peach just to convince me to shave my arse?” he asked, amusement clearly shining in his eyes despite keeping a straight face. Harry nodded with vigor, curls bouncing. Louis couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s antics. Who knew someone could be so enthusiastic about a shaved arse. 

Dropping down from the sink with a dramatic sigh, Louis looked up at his boyfriend. “Since you’re so bloody passionate, fine. I’ll shave my damn arse,” he said, going to grab the razor from his boyfriend. Harry pulled his hand away, not letting him have it “Can I do the honors, Lou? It was my idea!” he asked, giving his best puppy dog eyes. Louis glared at him, smacking the peach out of his hand and hearing a satisfying thump as it hit the floor. “If you don’t get out and let me have a bath and shave in peace you’re not touching me at all.” 

“Don’t you mean ‘let you have a bath and shave in _peach_ '?” Harry asked, with a shit-eating grin on his face. Louis shoved him out the door, and threw the peach at his head. His boyfriend was an idiot. A beautiful idiot with a passion for shaved arses. Or maybe just his shaved arse. Louis was in love with him either way.


End file.
